A Certain Fortune Cookie
by Goldtiger
Summary: What would you do to tell someone how you feel? R&R! :D


**A/N I'm back, and this time, I've decided to start another one-shot. It's a little something extra that I thought of while on my vacation. I hope you read it and I pray that I have improved during the time I was absent. (hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously. KH belongs to SE.**

_People say that magic does exist in this world. Some believe, some do not. However, there can be no denying the shroud of mystery that covers the vast domain of the unknown..._

"Sigh....another day at school." Roxas said quietly to himself as he trudged up the sloping hill which would lead him to the centre of academic excellence. It was the beginning of Spring, and cherry life was once again beginning its annual rebirth. Birds were returning from the South, plants shyly emerged from the soil, and the unending blanket of white snow was dissipating. Spring, as usual, was a sight to behold, but not for Roxas. For him it only meant another day of submission to the school bullies, otherwise known as "Organization XIII". Their sole purpose for the creation of the group: to make Roxas' life absolutely miserable.

Just thinking about what new ideas those goth punks would cook up only made Roxas shiver and walk even slower. Just his luck that he had to be the school outcast.

"Well, at least Kairi's there..." Roxas said, as he drifted off into a daydream involving him and the head cheerleader of the school.

Suddenly, Roxas felt a sudden gust of wind from the back, and before he could blink, he was in a headlock and being noogied, hard.

"AUGH!"

"Mornin', Roxie!"

Oh yeah. There was also Naminé, his best friend.

"Quit it, ya jerk! Let go of me! Do you have to do this every day!?"

"Aw, c'mon! You can't even break free of a girl's grip, now?"

"Girl? More like a gorilla."

In a split second, Roxas was released from the dreadful noogie, but Naminé grabbed his right ear and twisted it. She leaned in and whispered into Roxas' ear.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Naminé was not only violent, but she had a tendency to assume things that were completely unrelated.

"No, you're not fat! You're skinny!"

"That's much better." Naminé gave the poor boy a grin, and let go of his throbbing ear. She quickly walked up to Roxas' side and her grin quickly changed into a smirk.

"Daydreaming about Kairi again?" She asked with a knowing look.

"W-what!? Of course not, idiot!"

"Sure....and you totally weren't staring off into space with a stupid grin on your face earlier."

"Shut up!" Roxas growled, trying his best concentrate on walking faster.

"Hmph! How rude. And I thought I could help you with your...problem."

"If you're going to give me advice in love, you're the last person I want to hear it from, Naminé."

"Hey! Who's the one who had to act as a backup for the dance last year, huh?"

"...You."

"You better not forget that, you ass." Naminé said smugly.

"Yeah, well, you've never dated before either!" Roxas exclaimed, trying to fight back.

"I could if I wanted to."

"That's bull and you know it. You're like the hottest girl in our grade, and you don't even a boyfriend! People don't stare at you, they stare at your fists."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Leon, the quarterback of the football team, called you a dude once! What does that say about you?"

"It says that I'm out their league!"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"It says that you're too much of a guy."

In an instant, the violent girl had Roxas in a master lock.

"Take that back." Naminé muttered, with a look so intimidating it would've made even Chuck Norris shiver at her glare.

"No way. You're already proving it." Roxas said, sticking out his tongue. He was used to her threats by now.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Naminé slowly released Roxas and resumed walking towards school.

"Geez, you're such a meanie."

"Like you're one to talk."

And so every morning was like this. Through their constant bickering, both were comforted by each other's presence, although they pretended to be annoyed. This was another thing that prevented Roxas from going insane.

In five minutes, the two had arrived at school, and were putting their belongings into the small and dingy lockers that looked like they were about to break apart any second. While Roxas was struggling to stuff his bag into the locker, Naminé stood beside him and whistled a low tune.

"So, what's our first class again, Roxas?"

"How do you not know? We've been going to school for months now..."

"Shut up and tell me, you dweeb."

Roxas glared at her, but took out his schedule and glanced at it.

"It's Bio."

"Ha! Looks like I'm not the only one who needs help on remembering their classes!"

"Yeah!? Well-"

"HEADS UP, LOSER!"

Without warning, a football collided with Roxas' head, making him lurch forward and into the locker, his fist crashing into the unforgiving metal. The football bounced off of his head and rolled away on the floor. A burst of guffaws and squeals exploded all around the poor boy, as a tall girl and a red-haired boy with a tattoo of a raindrop under both of his eyes emerged from the crowd.

The boy, still laughing, grabbed the back of Roxas' shirt and pulled him out of the locker.

The girl managed to croak out "Whoops, our bad!" before she fell into fit of giggles.

"You alright there, Roxas?" The red-haired boy asked.

Immediately, Roxas shoved him away and gave him an angry but fearful look.

"Leave me alone, man. What have I ever done to you?"

"Whoa, now. I start looking after you, and this is what I get? Maybe I should teach you some manners...Lexaeus?" The boy snapped his fingers, and from the crowd emerged a towering figure with messy orange hair. He had a serious look on his face as he whirled the wooden baseball bat around in his monstrous hands.

"I'm on it, Axel."

"What do you think you're doing!? Don't make me beat the crap out of all of you!" exclaimed Naminé.

"Pfft, right. Look, not even the likes of you can beat Lexxy here in a brawl."

"That's right, missy. Why don't you run along and play with your Barbie dolls?" said the woman, who had been giggling the whole time.

"Larxene..." Naminé growled, clenching her fists, but was stopped when Saix, another member of Organization XIII had appeared behind her and restrained her from helping.

As Lexaeus got closer to Roxas, he tried to back away, but his back soon met his own locker. He couldn't run left or right, since the crowd acted as a brick wall. There was no escape.

"Let's tango, boy." the giant said, and as he slowly raised his bat for the first blow, Roxas closed his eyes and prayed for someone to save him.

"STOP!"

Lexaeus stopped in mid-swing, and looked around in confusion. The laughter and chants died down, as people searched for the person who dared defy the strongest bullies in the city.

"You...!" Axel started.

A single girl stepped into the clearing. She had dazzling auburn hair, with smooth skin and blue eyes that shone like brilliant sapphires. Her face, although flawless and beautiful, was set into an angry and frightening look. Showing no hesitation in her actions, she stepped towards Lexaeus and swiped the bat away from him. She then turned to look at the crowd and in a silent but restrained voice, said,

"If you ever try to pull a stunt like this again, I'll make sure my father hears about this. Got it?"

She finished, staring straight at Axel. Axel returned her glare, but eventually gave way. With a "Tch!", he signalled the others to leave. He gave one last look at Roxas, and mouthed,

"This isn't over." With those parting words, the dangerous group walked down the hallway and out of sight. Roxas breathed out, realizing that he had been holding it in the entire time. His legs were still trembling, and he hit them with his fists to make it stop. The crowd slowly dispersed, and only Naminé and Kairi remained.

Kairi walked over to Roxas and helped him pick up the books that he had dropped earlier. She asked, 

"Are you alright?"

"O-oh, yeah, I'm fine." Roxas stuttered, avoiding her gaze as best as he could.

"Those guys have some nerve to pick on others in broad daylight. I'm surprised the teachers aren't doing anything about this! I'll have to tell my father about this!"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that!" Roxas exclaimed, fearing that telling others would make the situation worse.

"Don't worry! My dad's the president of the PTA. He'll be able to do something about this!" She said, standing up. Roxas followed her, and she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you, Roxas!" She said cheerily.

"Same here. Wait, how do you know my name?"

Before she could reply, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of classes.

"Drat! I've gotta go! See you later, Roxas!" She waved as she ran down the hallway and turned left into a classroom. Since she was in a hurry, she did not notice a small wrapper fall out of her bag.

"Hey, wait! You dropped this!" Roxas started, but she was already gone.

Naminé walked up to him with a disapproving look on her face. "How rude." she said, "She totally ignored me! Like, hello? I'm standing right here! I can totally hear you two flirting."

But those words went right by Roxas, as he was transfixed by the wrapper. On the silver wrapping were the words "Clara's Fortune Cookies" in bold letters.

"Wow....I'm holding something that Kairi touched!"

"Come off it, you creep. Open it at lunch. We got a class to go to."

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and before Roxas knew it, it was already lunch time. He was sitting at a table, staring at the cookie in wonder. Naminé was sitting across from him, eating a tuna sandwich with a bored and annoyed look on her face. She constantly glanced at Roxas but seeing as there was no change, she would divert her attention to her tray and devour the sandwich with the ferocity of a starving lion. Finally, she could not bear it, and snatched the fortune cookie away from the lovestruck boy.

"Wha-? Hey! Give that back!"

"If you're not going to eat that, then I will!"

There was no fighting a pissed off Naminé, unless one wanted several bone fractures, so Roxas gave up and watched her tear open the wrapper.

She broke the fortune cookie in half, threw out the slip of paper inside, and threw the entire cookie in her mouth. Roxas just looked at her in disgust.

"This is another reason why you're still dateless."

"Whatever. If it makes you feel better, you can have the fortune."

"How does that make me feel better? These things never come true."

Naminé shrugged, and resumed her chewing.

Roxas sighed, and picked up the thin piece of paper. He smoothed it out with his hand, and read the words printed onto the fortune.

_Love that you have never expected will be revealed today._

Naminé leaned over, read the fortune, and choked, which earned her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Look, I know these things never come true, alright? It's not as if something unexpected will happen right no-"

"Is anyone sitting here?"

The two blondes swivelled their heads at the new voice, and it was none other than Kairi.

"Kairi!? N-no, nobody's sitting here!"

The moment she sat down beside Roxas(much to Naminé's discontent), there was a surge of audible whispers throughout the cafeteria.

"_Why's she sitting with him?"_

"_Wait, the head cheerleader and the loser?"_

"_What's going on here?"_

"_I can understand that monster-girl being with him, but Kairi!?"_

_I can hear you guys..._ though Roxas.

"How was your day?" Kairi asked in a singsong voice.

"It's alright."

Naminé cleared her throat, and Roxas nearly jumped.

"Oh, I forgot. This is my friend, Naminé, though I forget that sometimes." Roxas muttered, rubbing his sore neck.

Kairi giggled, and smiled at the blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." Naminé said in a deadened voice.

"Oh, I forgot to say sorry. SOMEBODY ate your fortune cookie."

"Oh, that's alright, I was gonna give it to you."

"You were? R-really?"

_Could this be what the fortune cookie was telling me about?_

"Yeah! Somebody sent you that as a candy-o-gram, but we ran out of candy, so we gave you a cookie instead."

"Oh, I see....who sent it?"

Kairi gave him a knowing smile, but just as she was about to tell him, a bottle of water fell onto Roxas' lap, spilling its contents onto his pants.

"Oops." Naminé said simply.

"God DAMMIT!"

While he was feverishly wiping off the water which had conveniently splashed right at the privates area, Naminé gave Kairi a glare, and the girl responded with a grin.

"Couldn't you be a bit more careful!?"

"I said I was sorry already! What more do you want!?"

"A thousand hamburgers."

"In your dreams!"

School was over for the day, and the two friends were walking home. The sun was already starting to set, and the chirp of evening cicadas filled the sky. The distant sound of traffic provided background music for life in the city.

The two had lapsed into a peaceful silence. Roxas looked up at the sky with a faraway look in his eyes, and then he finally said,

"Hey, Naminé."

"What?"

"Who do you think sent me that cookie? Was it some kind of prank? Though I don't see the reason for doing this."

"...I think you're over-analyzing things. It's just a dumb cookie."

"Yeah, but why would anyone send it?"

When Naminé did not respond, he looked at her.

"Hey. Anyone there?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Oh. See ya."

With that, the two went their separate ways and to their respective homes. Once Roxas was out of earshot, Naminé looked behind her, crept into a nearby alley, and took out her cell phone. She quickly punched in a phone number, and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"What the hell, Kairi? You gave him the wrong cookie!"

"Aw, don't be like that, Naminé. You should thank me for going so far as to drop him cookies. Can't you just do it the old-fashioned way and tell him?"

"I-idiot! Do you know how embarrassing that is!? Besides, he'd take it as a joke and then walk away!"

"Have you tried?"

"Well, no..."

"Then there you have it. You've been like this since the day you met him!"

"And how do you know that??"

"I can tell."

"Whatever. Now I'll have to think of a different way..."

Kairi sighed, and said.

"Look, try getting really close to him, and then whisper the magical words in his ear. Once you've done that, he'll say yes and BOOM! Happy ending for all, especially me."

"It's not like I haven't tried!"

"You call those noogies getting close to him?"

"Shut it! I'll think of a different plan. You better watch out, since Roxas has got the hots for you."

"In his defense, he's kinda cute. Who knows? I might take him away from you if you're not gonna make up your mind."

With that sly remark, Kairi hung up, and then picked up a fortune cookie from her desk. She cracked it in half, took out the slip of paper, and read it.

_Love is closer than you expected. Open your eyes and look forward._

**THE END**

**A/N I hope you liked this oneshot. For the people who read EE, don't worry, I'll get on that as soon as possible! Also, if you don't understand what the last sentence meant, then please recall that during lunch, Namine was sitting across from Roxas. Get it yet? There are many other references to the ending, but I'll let you figure it out for yourself. :)**

**Anyways, see you next time!**


End file.
